


Good Company

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien!AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Early Queen (Band), Exhibitionism, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, It’s more of a Stockholm syndrome type thing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roger is basically confused babie, Smut, Voyeurism, also not an ending everyone will like..., also this is an alien!au, basically anything smut related like almost every chapter, if you’re not okay with noncon don’t read, just their early aesthetic, nonconsenual use of sex toys, so w/out giving too much away you can assume what happens, this does take place in the 1970s, this story might be triggering to many people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roger doesn’t know where he is or what’s being done to him. All he knows is that he’s not on Earth.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super super short... sorry :( but the ones following after are longer! but I do hope for the people that are able to read this story enjoy it! It’s something different- definitely- and I hope the warnings helped. Minor smut- not really since it’s a small chapter- but I still hope you all enjoy :)  
> 

// Roger felt warm inside, like he was filled up all the way with some sort of heat over himself, a moving, breathing body. His entire body was numb and he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling. There were sounds of breathless pants right by Roger’s ear, his echoing back as sweat dripped from his forehead onto his own. 

The walls seemed to be caving in on them, bringing them closer than ever before as he thrusted faster into Roger. He knew he was more out of breath than Roger was, simply doing more work because of his position but Roger’s insides felt torn. 

Despite the throbbing pain in his body, he wanted more- he was begging and shouting for more. Moans fell from Roger’s throat as groans came from him as well, one of his hands moving to grip Roger’s waist while the other moved to his throat, gripping it. 

To anyone else, it would’ve looked like a harmful and potentially fatal gesture, and he wasn’t sure of it himself, but Roger’s mind was too foggy and too deep in pleasure to notice any difference at all. 

“Are you going to cum, sweetheart?” The voice murmured down at him, Roger’s insides clenching at his words. “I want you to let go for me- do it.” 

The sensation felt indescribable. Roger arched his back and cried out into the air, his cock jerking as strings of cum flew onto his stomach and made a mess of himself. 

“We’re going to try something else, darling. One more thing before we’re done for today.” He instructed, pulling himself out of Roger. It pained him when he pulled out, yet at the same time Roger was craving more of him. 

His words scared Roger. He didn’t want to be felt alone again, not again. He was going insane in the room with the metal walls that never dented whenever Roger would kick and pound at them, wanting to find a way out. 

The more time Roger spent with him, the less he felt alone and abandoned- the less he wished to be somewhere else. It didn’t matter his conditions and the circumstances on how he arrived in the room- he just wanted to leave the feeling of abandonment and have any other interaction of some sort. 

It wasn’t long before he left Roger again and he was alone just as the walls closed in on him. His death was soon to come, as the walls weren’t at their usual distance, but touching his skin and- //

Roger wakes with a frightened start, trying to gasp in the air around him as he feels his throat tighten. He tries to reach up to grab at his own throat but is unable to do so, causing his heart to beat faster in his chest. Roger shifts around in his bed only to realize that it isn’t his own and he feverishly turns his head from side to side to look around himself. 

The entirety of the room around him is white but the more he looks around he realizes that it’s just painted metal. It had a striking resemblance to a laboratory but it was nearly empty, except for a small metal desk pushed into a corner of the room. It had many compartments which Roger assumed could hold many different things and he tried to wonder what it was that was stored in there until a glint of metal near his wrist caught his eye. 

His evened out breathing only picked up again when he looked at the shackles tying his wrists down on either side of himself. Roger yanks at them and cries out at the pained feeling of his raw skin chaffing against the fabric that cushioned his wrists. He then instantly realizes his body was bare of any clothing and whimpers in anxiousness. 

Roger prays this is just a fantasy- a continuation of what he just dreamed of. If this was now his reality, he’d rather the metal walls suffocate him for real. He tries to pull his legs up comfortably only to find out that his ankles are restrained as well. It makes his eyes tear up and he huffs in frustration. 

As he shifts around, Roger wonders what his purpose in the laboratory is. It seemed as though he was the only person who had ever been in the room. 

Roger pulls his arm with all his might, trying to slip his smaller hands through the restraint but the bright glow of one of the walls lifting in the room causes him to stop and he looks away, the light painfully blinding him. Roger turns his head to the side and even with his eyes closed he can see the glow still shining bright.

Roger’s breathing begins to pick up again, his chest heaving up and down in a panic. He wishes so badly to be released, hoping whoever walks through that large entrance lets him go. Roger hopes this is some sick prank played on him by one of his friends, but some part of him knows it’s real. 

“Brian H. May entering, subject twenty-four inside.” A robotic voice sounds from around the room and Roger flinches at the sound. 

When Roger notices the bright glow dimming slowly he attempts to open his eyes. He’s squinting painfully as he tries to make out the person in the now narrow and rectangular doorway. 

It’s a tall figure, one with large curly hair and almost abnormally long legs. Roger thinks it’s the man’s high waisted pants that make him appear longer. His heart is already beating unhealthily fast and he feels as though he might faint. Then the man speaks. 

“Hello, pet.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first experiment is performed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut warning- shouldn’t be too triggering

Roger’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the tall, lanky man approach him. He had a hard expression plastered on his face and it made Roger press his arms into his sides in attempt to make himself smaller. 

Roger’s now slowing heart picked up for the final time as he watched the doors behind the tall man close. He knew that was his only escape out of this strange area, and it scared him knowing that even though he was a decent distance from it, he would never be able to leave in this state. 

As the man came closer to Roger, he made no effort in subtly running his eyes over Roger’s naked body. He wanted to sit up, but he suddenly felt exhaustion take over him and he huffed quietly, his eyes dropping just a bit as he shifted uncomfortably on the thin mattress. It reminded him of laying in a hospital bed- the smell in the air was no different either. 

“How did you rest?” The tall man asked, head hanging over Roger’s body by his legs as if observing him. 

Roger didn’t respond to the man as he glanced around the room some more. His throat felt suddenly dry hearing the man speak, but he was distracting himself as he tried to find another opening in the metal walls. 

Roger’s eyes then fall over to where the man is walking toward the only desk in the room. He checks out his outfit, noticing the flared pants and clogs and Roger then looks away to try and see what the man is doing. All he does is shuffle some papers in his long hands and Roger wonders what’s written on them. 

“I asked how you slept.” The man says, his voice raised in annoyance. Roger swallows thickly and his eyes fly up to the back of the man’s curly hair. 

Roger still doesn’t answer, his eyes flying toward to where the previously open door resides firm against the ground. He then glances down at his exposed self as she hears the man approach. Roger can see from the corner of his eye the way he gracefully walks over to him. 

“Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to force it out of you?” The man continues to speak and he rests his hand on Roger’s thigh. He squeezes tightly, his abnormally long fingers are squeezing so tight it feels as though he could break Roger’s thigh bone with just his fingertips. 

“Hm?” The man urges. Roger remains voiceless, his throat dry and his body tense as he stares right into the man’s hazel eyes. He wants to tell him to stop, but no noise comes from himself. He feels as though he’s in a nightmare. 

Roger’s mind flashes back to his dream and he realizes that the man before him is the same man that had partook in his dream. He hopes this is just a dream as well and he remains silent. 

“When I ask a question, I expect a verbal answer.” The tall man then slaps a heavy hand onto Roger’s thigh and it causes him to whimper in fear. 

“I-I... it was good.” Roger chokes out, his sleepy blue eyes wide in horror. He watches as the man walks back toward the desk and Roger bites his lip in anxiousness. “It was good, really.” 

Roger still seemed to be in a daze as he tried to remember the dream he had before. He could hardly remember it. He could only remember that the man standing across the room was in it but couldn’t put his finger on what had occurred in the dream. 

“I expect you to be a bit uncomfortable for now. You had a long journey here.” The man explains. “But one thing I highly expect out of you is that you obey me.” He shuffles a few more papers in his hands then drops them onto the desk before grabbing some wires and detangling them. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t move.” The tall man laughs and Roger turns away to look right up at the ceiling ahead of himself. He frowns at the mocking, knowing fully well that the man knew Roger wouldn’t be able to leave the room if he tried. 

“Brian H. May exiting.” The robotic voice sounds across the room again and Roger’s eyes flicker over to where the man walks out of the large narrow entrance. It takes him a moment to connect that the voice speaking might be saying the man’s name and senses who walks in and out of the room. 

The man- Brian- soon walks back in with a heart monitor of sorts. Roger doesn’t know why he’d need to bring along such a thing considering he’s perfectly fine despite the anxiousness running through his body. Brian grabs for the wires he had been messing with from the desk and he walks back over to where Roger is laid out on the bed. 

“What’s that?” Roger asks, his own voice making himself cringe at the highness of it. Brian sets the monitor down beside Roger’s middle and presses a small sticky pad at the end of the wire below Roger’s right nipple. He almost flinches at the cold feeling of it. 

Brian doesn’t reply, just applies some sort of cold gel onto Roger’s nipple and it makes him gasp. His eyes tear up at the light violation and he tries to squirm away from the man’s touch, but he’s hardly able to move with his limbs shackled. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Roger chokes out, trying to sit up but Brian only pushes his hand down against Roger’s stomach to get him to lay down again. 

“You’ll find out,” Brian replies slyly. “Soon.” The lack of information scares Roger and he watches his every move with intensity.

“I-I want to know now.” Roger weakly demands, his wrists ever so slightly twisting in underneath the cuffs holding his arms down. 

“Eager, are we?” Brian taunts with a chuckle, moving his hand from Roger and pressing a few buttons on the monitor he had sitting on the bed. 

“I-I’m not eager,” Roger tries to say confidently. “I just want to know what you’re going to do with me.” 

“Well then if you must know,” Brian glances over to Roger’s face with a smirk. “This is a monitor so I can check your heart rate and blood pressure.” It doesn’t exactly answer Roger’s question, but he feels himself calm a little knowing that it isn’t going to be used to hurt him. 

“Why do you need it?” Roger asks, his wrists beginning to ache more than they already are. “I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need it. Why do I need it? What are you going to do to me?” Roger whimpers out, his eyes pleading up at Brian. 

“Will you stop asking so many questions?” Brian shouts down at him, causing Roger to flinch and the shackles around his wrists to make a light noise. “Shut up. I don’t want to have to gag you it’ll only waste time. Plus, we’ll be doing that later anyway.” 

Roger is stunned into silence, repeating the words in his head. He digs himself back into the uncomfortable mattress in horror. Roger’s eyes gaze down to where Brian had put the small suction pad and he frowns. 

Roger listens as Brian hums to himself while he presses the buttons on the monitor. Brian’s relaxing demeanor only makes Roger become worried. 

Pressing one final button on the monitor, Brian glances over at Roger uncertainly before walking over to the desk on the other side of the room. He reaches for a tube of some unknown substance before grabbing a piece of paper that he had shuffled into the pile from earlier. 

Brian walks back over to where Roger lays and he sets the piece of paper down onto Roger’s stomach. The beeping of the monitor quickens as Roger’s heartbeat does and quickly Roger realizes that the beeping is the sound of his own heartbeat. His stomach churns in discomfort at that. 

“Experiment one, subject twenty-four.” Brian calls out loudly. It makes Roger’s eyes quickly snap all around the room to see who Brian might be speaking to.

“Experiment one, subject twenty-four- acquiring information,” The robotic voice repeats. Brian presses a finger onto the piece of paper as he reads over the scribbles of letters that seem to be instructions. “Collecting information on subject twenty-four.” The monotone voice adds on. 

“What’s going on, B-Brian?” Roger squeaks out. Brian begins to chuckle to himself and Roger’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. It seems as though he’s laughing at his own name- or possibly mocking him. 

“Collecting information on subject twenty-four,” The robotic voice booms again and Roger becomes even more confused. How many times is it going to repeat itself?, he thinks. “Subject twenty-four: aged twenty, five foot ten, one hundred thirty-three pounds, male, earthling.” 

“Alright,” Brian sighs out, unscrewing the cap of the tube he had in his large hand. He retrieves some latex gloves by Roger’s leg that he hadn’t noticed he had laid there. “Are you comfortable, pet?” 

Roger wants to say no but he nods anyway, confirming a lie. “Yes.” He verbally answers. 

“Good.” Brian applies the cold, gooey, wax-like substance onto Roger’s skin. Roger’s body instinctively jolts at the feeling of the cold goo on his warm skin. 

“Ah-“ Roger squeaks out and his face scrunches up in disgust almost. 

“Shh, pet. Just feel it,” Brian murmurs, his large fingers spreading the substance all over Roger’s stomach. It produces a gentle tingling feeling and Roger shamefully feels his dick twitch. “How does it feel?” Brian asks carefully. 

“It feels fine,” Roger’s voice strains as he holds back the intense feeling of bubbling in his stomach. “Oh-“ he chokes out. 

“Don’t hold it back,” Brian says in a gentle but firm voice. His covered hands move up to Roger’s nipples, his fingers pressing teasingly at them. Roger is almost trembling from the pleasure of Brian’s touches. 

Roger can hear the heartbeat monitor beep uncontrollably, causing Brian to divert his attention toward it. He doesn’t stop his movements though, just stares at the screen on the monitor with narrowed eyes. 

“Too much,” Brian murmurs, finally removing his hands away from Roger. Roger writhes all around the table, his body trying to pull from the restraints that hold him down. “I’ll give you a few minutes to recover.” Brian says casually. 

“Please-please stop touching me,” Roger whimpers out in vulnerability. He struggles a bit more under the cuffs but then mostly gives up when he figures there’s no use. The realization that this unknown man was touching Roger had hit him full force and it caused him to really struggle. It even took him a moment to realize that Brian didn’t have his hands on his stomach anymore. 

Eventually the pleasure from the gel substance ceases and Roger calms down on the bed, his heart rate maintaining the same quick speed but his movements less erratic. 

“Breathe in and out slowly- I can’t let you get worked up on the first experiment,” Brian says as he watches the monitor with intense eyes. Roger looks down at himself and glances over his wax coated stomach, his dick throbbing wetly against his stomach. “Subject twenty-four, experiment one; less electrolytes- an unnatural rise in blood pressure and heart rate.” Brian speaks out to the robotic voice. 

“We wouldn’t want you to get too energized, hm, pet?” Brian looks down at Roger with a malicious grin. “There’s no limit here. We don’t want you to get an overload and break these cuffs and escape this room and into the planets atmosphere, now would we?” 

Roger stares at Brian stupidly. “W-What?” He stutters. Brian only laughs in response and Roger calms himself down. He knows that there’s no use in panicking if it doesn’t bring any help. 

This time, Brian squirts less of the cream onto his covered fingers and rubs it onto Roger’s lower waist. Brian then moves his fingers over to Roger’s heavy cock laying on his stomach and it makes him jolt in pleasure, his back arching slightly. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly parted open from the pleasure. Even though Roger hadn’t been turned on mere seconds ago due to his fear, it felt as though he had been suffering from a hard on for almost minutes. Roger then squeeze his eyes shut and clenches his teeth at the abnormally strong pleasure, his hips bucking up as he spills all over his stomach. 

Brian hums when he notices what happens. “Subject twenty-four, experiment one, orgasms from artificial cream on penis.” Brian calls out. 

Roger’s eyes then snap open when he realizes that Brian’s fingers are stroking his still hard cock on his stomach- the pleasure not ceasing with his orgasm. Brian continues to do this slowly before he moves his fingers down to between Roger’s legs, pressing a finger inside of him. It makes Roger realize how exposed he is on the table, his legs forced open by the shackles. 

Roger gulps, squirming in strange pleasure but also confusion. It didn’t hurt when Brian had pressed his finger into him and he wonders if he had been previously stretched open. It makes him shiver with discomfort. 

“Subject twenty-four, experiment one, on hold until later experiments.” Brian says, his head tilted to the side as he watches himself crane a finger into Roger. 

“How many experiments are there?” Roger asks quietly when Brian removes his finger. Roger feels himself calm when he can no longer feel the cold substance against his skin. “What are you doing to me? Why am I here?” 

Brian walks back over to the desk with the paper he had brought over to Roger, tossing the wet gloves into an automatic trash bin. He puts the paper on the desk and looks around the desk top for a bit. 

“There are... many,” Brian answers simply. Roger hates how he never gives him clear answers. “No worry, though. Some aren’t for you. You’re not biologically fit to fill the female experiments.” 

“S-So you do them?” Roger asks stupidly once again, almost melting back into the mattress as Brian brushes some of his longer blond hair from his face. He was touching it as if he had never felt anything like it before.

“I’m a male...” Brian smiles to himself knowingly, trailing off and thinking to himself as if it were some kind of joke. His fingers then lightly move down to Roger’s throat and then lower to his collar bones. He traces them silently before running his finger back up Roger’s throat, letting it glide up and down in admiration. 

There was nothing else from Roger as he just stared up into Brian’s hazel eyes, watching the way they followed his own finger along Roger’s skin. He then pulls away slowly, taking a step back from the bed to observe Roger one last time before he makes his way toward the entrance in which he came. The metal door opens once more and Brian looks back at Roger. 

“Don’t run too far, pet.” Brian smiles slyly over at Roger before turning and walking out the door. Roger almost thinks it’s another one of Brian’s taunting remarks, but once the door is officially closed after the robotic voice announces Brian’s exit, the clasps on Roger’s ankles and wrists release. 

Roger almost cries out in delight, looking down at his red and raw skin. The cold air almost soothes the raw flesh. Roger then finally sits up, hopping off the uncomfortable mattress and looking down at his naked self. He tries to tug off the small sticky pad connected to the heart monitor but it’s as if it’s stuck there. All Roger feels are small tugs against his skin and he gives up when he realizes he won’t be able to pull it off his skin. He walks over to the desk that’s now empty of any mess that Brian had previously made and when he walks past the trash can, it doesn’t open for him like it had Brian. 

The quietness of the room suddenly hits Roger and he frowns, walking over to the metal entrance and pressing an open palm against it. Although there are many things around Roger, he can’t help but feel bored and abandoned. 

Some part of him even wishes Brian would come back.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at images is harder than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update yikes... but it’s because you guys have been sending me such beautiful asks and headcanons on my tumblr and I’m so grateful! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)  
> 

“Get off the floor,” were the first words Roger heard out of Brian after being abandoned for a day and a half. Although it had been so long since Roger had even gotten there, he didn’t feel the need to eat or drink, but he still felt as though Brian could’ve provided him with something as common courtesy. “What are you doing on the floor?” Brian hisses at him, and it only makes Roger sob out harder.

His head is pressed against the tops of his knees as his cries drown out the robotic announcement of Brian entering the laboratory. Roger doesn’t respond to any of Brian’s statements toward him and only rubs at his eyes in frustration and anger, then shoving his face into his knees again. 

Roger can see a pair of laced adidas off to the side of himself, only making him feel even more intimidated knowing Brian’s already much taller body stands over him in observation. He was unable to reach the corner of the room properly due to the length of the cord connected to his body, but it was still long enough to reach most of the area of the laboratory. 

It comes as a surprise to Roger when he feels the warmth of Brian’s arms wrapping around his smaller body to pull him up like a child. He’s not sure how a much skinnier man than himself can lift him so easily, but he just sobs out even more. 

Brian sits him on the edge of the bed, causing Roger to become self aware of how loud and obnoxious he was being with his crying. He was so used to being alone in the room that he forgot he had to contain himself around Brian, especially knowing how he could react to certain things when he wasn’t feeling up to it. 

Roger presses the heels of his palms into his eyes and tries to maintain his breathing, focusing on calm things to get his own body to calm itself down. It works enough to where Brian doesn’t seem as annoyed with him as he was before, and the beeping on the monitor has even gone down to a much less annoying beeping sound. 

Although Roger had gotten used to it, it was never calming listening to his own heartbeat pick up. At that point it was like music to his ears... wait- did he even like music? Roger had tried to remember when he was alone those long hours in the day, but all he could focus on was Brian’s hands wandering around his body like it had done before. It wasn’t a good thought.

“Subject twenty-four, experiment two.” Brian calls out and Roger sniffles as he sits quietly. He makes his way back over to the desk that seems to have papers scattered across it that Roger didn’t notice from before. Brian must’ve taken them out from the compartments while he was crying. Brian’s eyes run over the papers and he pulls one out, eyes scanning it silently before he reaches down to another compartment to pull out a small piece of glass in the shape of a circle. It was no thicker than a pair of eyeglass lenses and Roger wondered what it’d be used for. 

Brian moves to where the heart monitor is sat and places the small glass circle into the side of the heart monitor. Roger watches with curious eyes as the monitor projects something onto the wall in front of them. His breathing has calmed from the distraction of Brian walking around the room. 

“Dim the lights,” Brian nearly yells out and all Roger can see on the wall is white as the lights around them dim. Roger almost misses Brian approaching him but he snaps his head toward him with red rimmed eyes. Brian puts a hand beside Rogers hip, his other hand resting at his own side. “Listen to me,” Brian says firmly. “I’m going to show you a series of pictures and all you have to do is watch. If you look away, you’ll be punished,” Brian raises his eyebrows at Roger. “Got it?” Brian’s unoccupied hand moves over to Roger’s chin as he grips it tightly.

Roger doesn’t answer, just stares directly into Brian’s hazel eyes and swallows nervously. He’s too scared to talk but his voice finds him and he nods the best he can. “Yes,” Roger chokes out. “I understand.” 

Brian grins happily at him and loosens his grip on Roger’s chin. “Good,” Roger’s eyes tear away from Brian’s handsome face and he peers down at the ground, then jumping when Brian exclaims. “First slide!” 

Roger instantly turns to look up at the picture on the wall, watching a couple hold each other and kiss. They’re two males, but it makes Roger uncomfortable, and not because of that reason. They’re happy... they look comfortable... and Roger is in the exact opposite kind of state. Instead he’s stuck in a room with a man he doesn’t even know who has touched him in ways he wish he wouldn’t. 

So Roger turns away like he isn’t supposed to. But he looks at Brian, taking in his features as Brian stares at the picture as well. Roger almost gets away with it, but then Brian snaps his head at inhumane speed toward him, almost growling at what Roger had done. 

“What did I say?” Brian spits at him and it makes Roger curl into himself. “What part of not looking away do you not understand?” 

Roger’s eyes start to frantically move elsewhere, not wanting to meet Brian’s gaze. “Sorry...” Roger nearly whispers out, his eyes tearing up at Brian’s anger toward him. 

All Brian can do is sigh and Roger assumes it’s from his genuine reaction to his anger. “I have to reset the timer now. Don’t do it again,” Brian instructs firmly and Roger nods. He figures he’s supposed to look at the slides for a certain amount of time. “Subject twenty-four, experiment two, negative.” Brian says into the air and Roger turns his head back toward the wall. 

It goes on for a bit more- Roger having to look at pictures of happy couples and Brian calling out to the robotic entity to provide information. 

The change of vibe in the pictures causes Roger to tense up and become uncomfortable at the image of a much smaller man being bent over a larger mans lap. Large red marks over the man’s ass cause Roger to whimper and he tries to fight the urge to look away. 

“I don’t want to see this.” Roger whines out to Brian, his eyes still fixed on the image before him. He finally is able to turn his head away, his head hanging and his breathing picking up. Brian groans in frustration and climbs on the bed behind him, then pulling a naked distraught Roger onto his lap. This time Roger really freezes. 

“We’re going to have to look at this slide again. If you turn away again I’ll have-“ Brian cut off by a distressed Roger. 

“Okay. Sorry.” Roger manages out, his head lifted when he regains confidence. He doesn’t mean to frustrate Brian, but he just can’t help looking at the pictures when they’re so uncomfortable to look at- especially since they’re of people he doesn’t know. 

“Fifth slide!” Brian shouts and Roger jumps at the loud voice near his ear. 

The wall goes white again as the pictures change. Roger wonders what will happen if he dares look away again, but he doesn’t act on his thoughts and keeps his eyes peeled toward the wall. All he does is blink at the sight of the new image and Brian’s voice booms again but Roger isn’t startled this time. 

“Subject twenty-four, experiment two, reaction undefined.” Roger hears Brian say and he keeps his eyes glued to the wall. He continues with this reaction until the 8th slide. 

Thats when he really can’t contain himself. Roger cringes and turns away in strong discomfort from the picture before him. It’s the sight of the same smaller man kneeling before the larger one, hands bound painfully behind his back while a knife is pressed dangerously close to his neck. The smaller man has bruises on his face, his hair is disheveled and has smaller cuts on his chest. 

Roger nearly curls himself into the taller mans chest but his arms don’t bother slithering around his small naked frame. He wishes they would for his own comfort. 

Instead Brian slams a hand down onto the metal part of the bed and groans lowly. “Do I need to tie you up and force you to keep your eyes open?” Brian nearly shouts at Roger and it makes his eyes tear up. 

“N-No! I’m sorry!” Roger pleads, turning his head to look over at Brian with a pathetic frown. 

Brian huffs at that and grabs at Roger’s long hair, twisting it in his hand and turning his head so he’s facing the wall. “Incompetent...” Brian seethes and it makes Roger’s bottom lip tremble. 

“Pl-please let go of me- I promise I’ll look, Brian. Please-“ Brian yanks at Roger’s hair and it causes him to yelp out in pain. The beeping on the heart monitor begins to go off frantically from his raising heart rate and it only makes himself more anxious. “Brian- please!” Roger twitches in his lap as Brian remains stoic, staring right ahead at the white wall. 

“Ninth slide!” Brian calls out and he turns Roger’s head toward the wall once more so he’s forced to look at the image. 

Roger whimpers loudly at the sight of the larger man licking at a large gash in the smaller man’s arm and he starts to thrash around even more. He can tell Brian is starting to get uncontrollably upset with him, but he can’t help it. “Pet- stop.” Brian tries to calm him down but Roger’s eyes start to overflow with tears. 

Brian slithers a hand around Roger’s waist and he presses his chin directly against Roger’s shoulder, making sure his head doesn’t move away. “I need to make sure you don’t look away.” He murmurs in Roger’s ear. 

“Tenth slide!” Brian shouts out and Roger’s teary blue eyes flutter when his body relaxes against Brian’s. It’s just a simple picture of a man with his legs spread deliciously, a buttplug of some sorts inserted into him. He then feels the arm around his waist move lower and soon he feels a hand around his soft cock. 

Roger gasps and grips at Brian’s arm, digging his nails into him to try and get him to stop. “What are you doing?” Roger chokes out, his legs threatening to close but Brian forces them open with his other hand. 

“Subject twenty-four, experiment two, aroused.” Brian says simply and Roger grunts when he feels himself twitching in Brian’s grip. 

Roger thanks god when Brian pulls his hand away, his dick slowly going limp again from the uncomfortableness of the situation. But then Roger looks away from the picture before it’s gone white and Brian becomes angry. 

“For fucks sake!” Brian bellows and Roger flinches, his body leaning forward to attempt to get away from him. “You’ve asked for it now.” Brian grunts.

“What-“ Roger yelps when he’s yanked from the bed and onto the cold floor of the laboratory. He falls on his hands and knees and pushes himself onto his knees, fully submitting to Brian while he stares up at his tall frame. His doe eyes are filled with fear of what’s to come. 

Brian moves behind him to sit on the bed once more and he snaps his fingers. “Get up. Fucking get up.” He seethes and Roger is quick to comply, not wanting to upset the man. He faces Brian and he whines when Brian grabs for his arm, pulling him close. “Bend over my lap.” He instructs and Roger hesitantly follows. 

“Subject twenty-four, experiment two, slide ten; negative,” Brian calls out as he pulls Roger fully onto the bed, his arse up in the air as his hips are laid over his lap. “Finish experiment two for subject twenty-four, move to-“ Brian goes quiet and Roger turns to look at him expectingly. He seems to only be in thought. “Experiment five swap orders with experiment three.” Brian commands. 

“Completed. May you wish to start now?” The monotone voice says back and Brian reaches for both of Roger’s arms, holding them behind his back so he can’t make any rash movements. 

“Start session,” Brian says and Roger gulps in anticipation. He feels Brian’s large hand gently cup his cheek before slapping a heavy hand onto it. It doesn’t hurt that bad, but it makes Roger cry out in surprise. “This is another experiment. It’s a great form of discipline too so I suggest you listen to what I say and try not to fight it,” Brian goes on when he sees Roger nod. “I’m going to spank you with a variety of things. It’s merely for informational purposes. Don’t get scared and tense up you’ll make it worse of yourself.” 

Roger breathes out slowly and nods again. His eyes peer up at a box that he hadn’t noticed was there before and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Where does this stuff all come from?, he thinks to himself. 

He watches as Brian skillfully opens the box with one hand and Roger sees him reach in to grab a paddle of some sort. Roger instantly feels himself tense up and his heart rate begins to rise. He doesn’t like not being able to see what’s being done to him or what’s going to be done to him. But he has no choice but to press his head against the mattress and make himself open for Brian to use. 

“I’m starting off with my hand,” Brian says simply and Roger whines out with a nod. He can feel the way Brian’s hand gently caresses over the soft skin but then a smack is quick to come and it makes Roger’s legs bend upward and he chokes out a yelp. Brian runs his hand over the area and Roger whimpers from the light sting before he feels another immediately after. This time he whines out and his toes curl in pain. “Subject twenty-four, experiment three, adequate.” 

Roger bites his lip and furrows his brows with anxiousness. He can hear the sound of Brian’s fingers bumping against the paddle that rests on his back. Roger shivers when Brian’s fingers brush against his skin to take hold of it. 

Roger feels Brian gently pull him back toward his body so he isn’t slipping off his lap and it makes him relax for a moment. His calming body is then disrupted by the feeling of the flat hard surface of the paddle being smacked against his soft cheek. This time Roger almost sobs out and his hips jolt in pain. 

“N-No more.” Roger chokes out, trying to wiggle his wrists out of Brian’s grip. 

Brian only smacks him again with the paddle, not waiting for the stinging to cease. Roger jolts again but he almost shouts, his eyes filling with tears from the pain and he goes limp against his lap. “So pretty,” Roger hears Brian whisper to himself and it almost makes him sick. “Subject twenty-four, experiment three, competent.” Brian says into the air. 

Roger sniffles quietly and his bottom lip trembles when he sees Brian reach back into the box for another object. He almost shakes when Brian pulls out a belt. 

“This ones going to hurt. Try not to move so much so I don’t hit anything sensitive.” Brian says simply but it only makes Roger cry silently into the mattress. Roger’s wrists start to wiggle around under Brian’s large hand again but Brian only clasps his hands inhumanely tighter around them, causing Roger to whimper out with a cry. “If you struggle, it’ll just get worse for you.” 

Roger remains quiet and stops his fighting when he feels there’s no use. He tries to remain calm but the heart monitor is only triggering his anxiousness. Roger suddenly feels the sharp sting of the leather belt connecting with his skin and he screams loudly. Brian’s open fingers around the belt gently graze over the sting and Roger cries out. 

“S-Stop it. It hurts- don’t touch me-“ Roger gasps, wiggling his hips in attempt to drive Brian’s fingers elsewhere. 

“Shut up, pet.” Brian grunts and it makes Roger stop immediately. He almost forgets he has control and can do anything to hurt him if he acts out. Roger is met with the cold air on the sting of his skin but then he feels the sharp smack of the belt immediately. 

Roger jolts again and sobs out, a small cry straining in his throat. Roger tries to wiggle around some more but it only causes Brian to firmly pull him back into place with ease. “Subject twenty-four, experiment three, negative.” 

Roger stuffs the front of his face into the mattress below him and he tries to quiet his sobs as Brian maliciously runs his fingers over the extremely raw areas of his skin. He can feel and hear him moving the belt and grabbing something else but Roger doesn’t dare look in fear he’ll lash out again. 

He feels Brian shift underneath him and he finally turns his head to look up at the curly headed man. “Get off.” Brian instructs. 

Roger carefully slips off of Brian’s lap and stands beside him while he watches Brian slip off the bed as well. Roger’s eyes widen at the sight of a riding crop in Brian’s hand but doesn’t voice any discomfort. “Bend over.” Brian says firmly, even pushing Roger forward onto the bed so he’s resting on his forearms. 

All Roger does is hang his head and silent tears flow down his cheeks and onto the bed and his arms below himself. “Don’t tense up.” Brian says casually and Roger almost wants to snap at him. 

Roger’s legs are trembling lightly from anxiety and the way he’s crying so hard and trying to suppress it. It comes as a very large surprise when he feels the very sharp pain of the riding crop hitting him directly on one of the more rawest parts of his skin. Roger screams out painfully, his knees bending in the process and his body trembling from the hit. His voice is beginning to sound raw and he sobs out loudly, trying to regain his composure. 

Roger is barely even standing up properly before Brian whips the riding crop back onto his skin and Roger finally collapses. He feels himself going faint from the pain as he tries to pull himself back up into a standing position but is unable to. 

The last thing he hears before passing out is, “Subject twenty-four, experiment three, extremely negative.”


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small gifts and kind hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO DECIDED TO UPDATE. me. anyway, just a reminder to please read the tags before you go on to read this! It’s not for everyone.  
> 

Roger walks along the cool metal floor, eyes tracing the small details of where he’s facing the metal wall. He’s not sure when Brian left, but he’s still greatly traumatized by what had happened. He’s been able to calm himself by picturing what the outside world could possibly look like. 

He yearned for something other than white and grey walls and a very uncomfortable bed he couldn’t even sit on. His skin was still raw and he couldn’t even sit or lay down properly. Walking seemed to dull the pain. 

Roger continued to glance around the room, imagining what it’d be like to look out a window or something. He was tired of staring at the same things around the room continuously- he even resorted to pressing random buttons on his heart monitor just so he was able to entertain himself even if nothing happened under his touch. 

Roger stared at a wall near his bed while he stood against the cold of the metal, his finger twirling a wire in boredom. He imagined a three by two window staring right at him and Roger felt himself soften up as he thought of all the wonderful trees or buildings he would be able to find. 

But when he glances to his other side he almost gasps at the sight in front of him. It’s the exact proportion he had imagined in his head and this time he was really looking at it. Roger quickly runs over to the window, slamming his hand against it in attempt to break it. 

He knew what would ensue if he really was able to break it but he didn’t care. Roger just wanted to leave. He wanted to experience the outside world before him. But to no avail- the glass seemed unbreakable no matter how much he tried. 

But Roger stops when he notices the sky above him is pink. Not pink like the sunset- neither pink like if it were just an edited picture. It was pink like the sky he remembered was blue. There were soft white clouds floating in the air and Roger felt that was the closest he was going to get to a proper image of the sky. 

“What?” Roger gasps out, pressing his head just a little further onto the glass to see upward. There was never ending sky. 

Roger looks around the scenery and notices that it’s all he can view for miles. He assumes Brian has him held up on multiple stories and it makes his stomach bubble with anxiousness. 

Roger then begins to feel self conscious. He looks around the room dumbly for anything to cover himself up, even taking a step back to try and hide himself. Roger feels exposed and vulnerable, it makes him whine with discomfort. 

“Brian H. May entering.” 

Roger snaps his head toward the door where Brian is entering and when Roger turns back the window seems to be gone. He blinks his eyes a few times and stumbles back. 

Brian looks over at where Roger is standing and laughs to himself, then moving over to the heart monitor. “T-There was a window...” Roger mumbles quietly and his head turns from Brian to the now metal wall confusedly. “What’s going on? What was that?” 

All Brian does is laugh and it makes Roger frown. Brian then approaches where he’s standing and he pulls him back toward the bed, long skinny fingers digging into his skin gently. It almost makes Roger swoon. 

He sits Roger down and he almost whimpers in pain, but it’s hardly anything anymore. “Don’t worry yourself over the inevitable.” Brian says simply, a smile playing on his lips. 

“The inevitable?” Roger squeaks, watching as Brian glances at the heart monitor then back at Roger’s chest. He expected Brian to elaborate, but nothing comes. Roger is left there on the bed, the sound of ‘Brian H. May exiting’ filling his ears. 

Brian comes back quickly, holding a cloth of some sorts in his hand and he’s grinning. “I come with gifts,” Brian laughs at his own joke and it makes Roger’s chest sink. It seems as though he’s belittling him at this point and Roger isn’t keen to it at all. “Well don’t just be ungrateful and stand there. Come.” Brian motions for Roger to walk over with a snap. Roger didn’t have to be told twice.

He makes sure not to let the wires of the heart monitor stop him from moving over to Brian when he walks over. 

They were like a leash. 

Roger was like Brian’s pet. 

When Roger reaches him, he realizes the cloth in Brian’s hands is unraveling to reveal a hospital gown. It still was small enough to let Brian see what he wanted, but enough to make Roger feel comfortable about being covered up. 

“With all the windows you can imagine, you’ll become cold.” He speaks and Roger furrows his brows in slight confusion. Brian pulls him close and slips the gown above Roger’s head. Roger doesn’t dare move elsewhere while Brian ties the small string around his waist. He can feel Brian’s long fingers gently pull Roger’s longer hair out from under the gown and lets his hair fall back onto his shoulders. 

“I do that for you and I get no thank you in return?” Brian says almost playfully but the hard smack on Roger’s raw arse says otherwise. Roger’s eyes tear up from the stinging pain and he bites his lip as he tries not to cry. “I expect a thank you every time I do something for you.” 

“Th-Thank you,” Roger chokes out and he inhales deeply to compose himself. “Very much...” he adds, giving Brian a weak smile in return. He presses his back against the metal of the bed and hangs his head to look elsewhere, not wanting to stare up at Brian’s intimidating eyes.

“Do you think you can stand?” He asks Roger but before he can answer he shakes his head. “Probably not. Lay down on your front.” Brian instructs and Roger looks up at him through his eyelashes. 

“What?” Roger almost cowers away from the look Brian gives him. 

“Just do what I say.” Brian snaps so Roger follows. He moves onto the bed carefully as to not irritate his back side and he presses himself onto his front, his head turned to face Brian. 

He watches as the taller man walks over to the desk to grab something out of a cabinet and comes back with a cream of some sort. Roger watches as he unscrews it and feels Brian push the gown up to the dip of his back so he’s able to look at the marks on his arse. 

“This will soothe the burn,” Brian explains simply and Roger just nods. “Experiment six, swap with four.” Brian calls out and the robotic voice confirms the order. 

Roger gasps when he feels the cold substance instantly soothe his skin. He knew there were gashes and marks since he’d felt them every time he reached back to touch the skin. He hoped this would work properly and end his suffering of being unable to relax his legs. 

“Subject twenty-four, experiment four, positive.” Brian says as he caps the cream and sets it back onto the desk. He comes back over to Roger to pull the gown down over his damaged skin and Roger carefully turns into his side. 

“Thank you, Brian.” Roger smiles at him and Brian just gives him a dry nod, a hint of shock on his face. 

“You’re welcome, pet. I’ll see you in a few days.” Brian turns on his heel to walk out the narrow door once more. 

Roger opens his mouth to beg for him to come back, wanting the man’s company. Brian was the only presence Roger had in all the minutes and hours he was there and even though Brian had hurt him and patched him up again as if it were nothing, he still wanted him. Roger still wanted to see the man after all he had done.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird memories and chapstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex again!! remember to read the tags!!  
> 

The walls were filled with pretty women and equally attractive men with guitars. Roger was in a real bedroom. A comfortable bedroom. With cream walls and colorful posters plastered on them. Roger could see a picture of a man with a couple others on on his nightstand. He was beautiful. The tall one was gorgeous.

Roger shouldn’t have been gawking at him in his dream but he couldn’t help himself. He felt so at peace from the scenery at the room and with such an attractive man in his bedside table. He wanted to live there. 

Roger wanted to live there. 

—

“Pet, wake up.” Instead of waking up Roger with a nudge of his clog, the tall man was crouched down beside him, his large hand on his shoulder as he shook the man awake carefully. It was very unexpected. Very un-Brian like.

“Sorry.” Roger mutters groggily, pressing at his eyes and sitting up against the metal walls. 

He can hear Brian sigh as he rubs at his eyes. “Why do you sleep on the floor?” Brian frowns, surprising Roger by sitting down beside him on the hard floor. He runs his fingers over the long wires of the heart monitor. 

“It’s more comfortable.” Roger admits, his eyes feel heavy with sleep and he looks up at Brian with embarrassment. Brian laughs at him and pulls him into his lap, Roger’s legs are spread on top of Brian’s and his back is pressed against his chest. The position was intimate and Roger couldn’t help but melt into it. 

“Experiment five.” Brian calls out as he kisses Roger’s slightly exposed shoulder underneath the nightgown. 

“What’s this one?” Roger asks. Brian turns Roger around so he’s facing him, his legs on either side of his lap so he’s straddling him. Roger puts his hands on Brian’s skinny shoulders and his eyes flutter at the handsome face before him. 

“I get to kiss your lips.” Brian chuckles deeply and smiles up at Roger softly. Brian then begins to shift around and pulls a small stick of what seems to be chapstick out of his tight flared pants. Brian reaches out to hold Roger’s face into place and spreads the chapstick over Roger’s lips smoothly. Roger stares directly into the man’s eyes with confusion but can’t seem to look away from his sharp and pretty face. He then begins to feel soft prickles on his lips with slight numbness and he knows it isn’t a good sign. 

“What’s the next experiment?” Roger recalls Brian swapping around a few experiments and he’s curious as to what it is he has planned. He watches intently as Brian slathers the chapstick onto himself as well and Roger becomes confused. It’s the first time Brian has ever used a product on himself. 

“I get to taste you.” Brian slyly smiles at Roger and he lets his hands fall onto his much more meatier thighs. Roger stares for a moment until Brian presses his own lips against Roger’s. 

They’re soft and delicate against his own and he can’t help but tighten his hands on his bonier shoulders. Roger can’t seem to pull away even though some part of him wants to. It’s as if his body is forcing himself to kiss Brian and it takes a moment to register that it’s the chapstick making Roger crave Brian’s lips. 

Roger feels himself being pushed back against the ground, the hard metal causing him to hiss when it presses onto his warm skin. He eagerly pulls Brian down onto him, Roger’s lips finding his every time he pulls away for breath. 

They grasp and pull at each other on the floor, their body’s intertwined with want. But then suddenly Brian pulls away, and it makes Roger whine. “Brian...” he reaches out to pull his head down and press his lips to Brian’s once more but Bran is able to pull away easily. 

“Now now, pet,” Brian shakes his head and reaches back into his tight pocket to grab for the chapstick. Roger watches with curiousness and lets his mouth go slack when Brian pops the cap open and presses the smooth substance to his lips again. Roger’s legs are bent at the sides of Brian’s skinnier body while Brian hovers over him, one hand holding himself up on the metal floor. Roger takes a moment to soak in the handsome features on the man’s face but when he pulls his hand away from his face he instantly tries to pull Brian’s head back down for another kiss. “Just wait,” Brian says firmly but the smile on Roger’s face eases the tension. “Experiment five, test one, positive- subject is rough and desperate.” 

“Brian!” Roger pouts out some more, his fingers starting to forcibly pull Brian down so their lips can meet. “Kiss me-“ 

“Shush,” Brian puts a finger on Roger’s lips and it makes Roger’s tongue dart out to lick all along it. Roger can see a change in Brian’s expression and his wanting lips turn up into a smile. “You’ll like this next one.” Brian says deeply and Roger makes a noise of excitement. 

Brian effortlessly pulls Roger up onto his knees but Brian stands. Roger looks up eagerly at Brian who’s curly hair is hanging on the sides of his face as he undoes the button on his high waisted flared jeans. 

Roger licks over his lips with desperation, his eyes wide with excitement. He isn’t sure what’s gotten into himself, but he just wants the heavy feeling of Brian’s cock on his tongue. 

When Brian’s cock is free from his tight pants, Roger instantly reaches a hand out to stroke it, licking up the slit of the tip causing Brian to moan. “You are the most vital item to my success, pet.” Brian groans up above him and Roger pulls his mouth away in confusion, his hand still working Brian’s large cock. 

“What does that mean, Brian?” Roger asks, his blue eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Nothing, darling. Keep going.” Brian urges gently, and Roger doesn’t have be told twice. 

Roger takes the tip in his mouth, suckling gently before pressing his head down more into his shaft. “Experiment five, optional part two! Numbing, willing, and relieving.” Brian calls out, his voice wavering from pleasure. When he feels Roger’s mouth slow from around himself Brian pats his head encouragingly. “Don’t worry about it, pet. You’re doing just fine.” 

So Roger keeps going, his lips taking over his actions as he forces himself more onto Brian’s dick. He eager for more, even pushing until his nose is nestled against Brian’s pubic bone. A low moan from above encourages him to bob his head a little faster, taking no less than half of Brian in his mouth at a time. 

Roger doesn’t even feel the urge to pull back fully to catch his breath properly. He just stops at the tip and sucks on it, his tongue flicking over the slit as his lips are stretched around Brian’s shaft. Roger’s lips are still tingling with want and numbness when Brian nears his climax. 

He’s panting and groaning out quickly, his fingers threading in Roger’s hair and pressing his head down where he needs it. Roger feels Brian’s cock twitch in his mouth as he keeps sucking. Roger can taste the familiar bitterness of cum pumping into his mouth as he slows down his movements, his eyes peering up at Brian with want. 

Brian is moaning throatily, his hand then tugging back on Roger’s hair to pull him off of his dick and pump a hand over himself to get the last drop of cum into Roger’s open mouth. 

Roger swallows it eagerly, his face then lighting up in a grin as he licks over his now red and slick lips. Brian lets himself go when he’s spent, his body resting lazily on the metal wall behind him. 

“Can I have more?” Roger whines out, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue out hopefully as he scoots closer to Brian. He easily stops him by tugging his long blond hair back. 

“That’s enough for now, pet,” Brian smiles down at Roger. He moves both of his hands to do up his pants and he ruffles Roger’s hair, much like a dog, as he walks past him and over to the heart monitor. “Have you been feeling anything lately?” The random question catches Roger by surprise. 

“What?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. He stands and walks toward the bed on the metal examining table, not wanting to look stupid on the ground below Brian. 

“Do you feel anything? Hungry? Tired? Any urge to use the bathroom?” Brian repeats as if Roger should know. 

Roger thinks to himself as he weirdly can’t bring himself to know what those words mean, but they slowly come to him. “I... sometimes I sleep. I’ll close my eyes long enough to fall asleep and sometimes I tell myself I am and I become tired.” 

“Alright, good,” Brian nods his head with a gentle smile. He then turns to Roger, running his fingers through his messy blond hair. “Do you get bored ever?” 

Roger hesitantly nods, not knowing how Brian would react to that. He figured it was only natural for him to feel that way.

“Good,” Brian says plainly, moving a hand to rest under Roger’s light gown to give it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.” Roger’s chest flutters at the pet name. 

“Brian H. May exiting,” the voice sounds and Roger longingly stares at his back, already wanting him to turn around and accompany him. 

Roger was left alone, again.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public humiliation can cause damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter!! hope you guys enjoy :)

Roger watches as Brian’s feet enter the room, door automatically closing behind him as he stood before Roger where he sat on the floor. Looking up at him hesitantly, he realizes the seriousness in his tone when he speaks. 

“Take your clothes off.” Brian demands.

The previous experiment had left Roger shaken up in shock when he had realized the significance of the lip balm. After Brian had pleasured Roger afterward, he insisted that he placed the gown Brian had given him back on immediately- but now he was ordering that he take it off. 

“Why?” Roger frowns, getting ready to push himself up to stand but Brian places a sneaker on his knees, keeping him sat on the ground. 

“Don’t question me, pet. Do as I say.” Brian instructs. Roger had gotten so used to the fabric that he hardly remembers what it feels like to have it off. 

Brian watches as Roger leans over slightly and reaches back to undo the tie behind him before lifting the fabric over his head. Roger lifts it to hand it over to Brian and he grabs it, then walking over to the desk on the other side of the room and locking it in one of the cabinets. Roger feels his stomach bubble with anxiousness at that. 

“Experiment seven,” Brian speaks, the walls then suddenly shifting to create windows, Roger’s already self conscious state turning into something else. People could see him. Not one part of him liked it even a tiny bit. 

“B-Brian,” Roger stutters out, hunching around himself even more to keep himself covered. “Someone’s going to see me- stop this, Brian.” Roger cries out but Brian doesn’t seem to have a reaction to it. 

Brian just turns to look at the boy on the ground and narrows his eyes at him. His serious expression then changes into a light hearted one and he starts chuckling down at the smaller man. 

“Oh, baby,” Brian coos in mockery, kneeling down in front of where he was sat on the ground. “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you.” 

Roger nods his head in hesitance, agreeing with Brian for a part of him did trust the man. He hadn’t offered Roger more harm than he could handle and there really wasn’t any reason for any distrust to be present.

“Okay,” Roger says with a nod. The walls continue to open up until the whole entire room, including the ceiling, turns to glass and he was visible and vulnerable, unable to hide himself from anyone. 

“Hm,” Brian hums to himself. “Beautiful.” 

Standing up, he turned around hesitantly, fearing the events that were about to occur, which proved to be a bad idea since his stomach had a horrible feeling and he suddenly fought the urge to move away.

It was like he was paralyzed.

There were people outside.

“Brian-“ he gasps, choking on his breath. Roger’s hands instinctively went to cover his naked body, resulting in a boyish chuckle from Brian. “There are people outside! I’m naked!” 

Taking a closer look through the glass walls, it was clear that there was something wrong with these people for they completely walked like zombies and completely unacknowledged Brian and Roger directly in front of their eyes. However, it was still frightful and he let out a screech when Brian tore his hands away from covering himself and pushed him into one of the walls.

“No,” Brian hissed, squeezing tightly onto his wrists and taking a step forward so their chests were pressed together. “You’re not doing that, you’re not resisting. You’re not covering yourself up. Are we clear?” Roger nods his head as fast as he can, swallowing thickly in fright. 

“No. I want you to answer me. Are we clear, pet?” Brian glares down at the smaller man. 

“Y-Yes, Brian.” Roger murmurs in a shaky voice. 

There was a certain knocking from the other side of the wall and Roger jumped in shock and stumbled into Brian, another chuckle falling passed his lips.

“Now let’s get something inside you, yeah?” Roger can’t figure out what Brian means until his wrists are released and he goes back to the desk to look through a cabinet. Roger tries to keep his gaze down, but he feels as if someone is staring, so he looks back hesitantly only to be met with dead looking eyes staring right at him from a good distance away from the window. “Pink or blue?” Brian calls out and Roger whips around to look over at the taller man. 

“Blue.” Roger murmurs, his eyes shifting downward as to not watch the strange people walk past the wall length windows. 

“You chose the best first,” Brian smiles to himself before grabbing a bottle of some lube and grabbing for some gloves that he casually pulls on. “Blue!” Brian calls out and Roger sighs nervously. 

Brian moves over to the monitor and picks it up, pulling it along toward where Roger is standing so he can wrap the wire around his wrists. He tells Roger to hold his arms up against the window and suddenly Roger is being pushed into the glass. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Brian instructs even though he noticed Roger’s discomfort from the people watching them from outside. Brian didn’t tell Roger to ignore them, he didn’t even bother to acknowledge them, much to his disbelief. “Wider, love, I need to see your hole better.” 

Roger licked his lips as the word rolled off his lips, and he spread his legs wider nonetheless. The sound of the cap of the liquid bottle Brian had brought over rung in Roger’s ears before he felt a cold finger swipe over his entrance delicately. 

“Brian,” Roger murmured, looking over his shoulder to see he was wiping his hand on his inner thigh to get whatever was on his glove off his fingers. “B-Brian I don’t...” Roger trails off as he continues to watch Brian’s movements and he presses his legs together but Brian catches him by shoving a leg between his thighs to keep them open. 

“Baby, don’t you dare move. I don’t care if you get lube on my jeans, you’re keeping still,” Brian hissed into his ear before grabbing the long blue device and stepping back slightly. “This might hurt- just a warning.” But it wasn’t like it mattered to Brian. He pushed in despite Roger’s painful protests and held onto his waist as he forced in the device, making Roger whine and his feet scuffle against the ground until it was fully pressed in. “How does that feel?” Brian asks, stepping away from Roger. 

Roger had completely forgotten about the people standing outside until he lifted his head, being met with the sight of a person with their face being almost pressed right against the glass. Roger jumps back only for Brian to quickly come behind him to pin him to the glass of the large window. 

“I told you not to move your hands,” Brian sneers and Roger winces. “Don’t you dare do it again. It’ll ruin the experiment. Now stay.” Brian says firmly and Roger frowns deeply. He could hear people talking and laughing at him causing his cheeks to flare up red. Brian stepped away from Roger and grabbed a clipboard before walking back to Roger to stand by him, writing things down as Roger leaned against the glass. 

“You look lovely.” Brian hums and Roger feels his face heat up even more. 

“Th-Thank you.” Roger whispers out with embarrassment and Brian chuckles. 

“No,” Brian grins. “Thank you.” 

Before Roger could say anything he continued to speak. 

"So how does it feel?" Brian murmured huskily, tapping my bottom lip with his pointer finger. Roger squirmed in discomfort and he merely laughed before picking his pen up from the clipboard and holding the tip of the pen against the paper. 

The language he wrote in was barely recognizable -- Roger wasn't even sure if it was a language, for it was messy and all types of different shapes were displayed onto the paper, although he seemed to know what he was doing. 

"I asked you a question, pet, I expect a response." Brian spoke sternly, and Roger turned his face hesitantly to look at the person with their face pressed up against the glass, staring back at him as if he were a subject for their own pleasure. 

"It feels... like jelly." Roger answered numbly, trying to figure out what exactly he was feeling. It no longer hurt, like how it did when Brian was making sure to get it completely inside of Roger, but it was uncomfortable and definitely there. 

“I need a better description, love.” Brian sighed and leaned his head closer to Roger’s from where he leaned against the wall. “How’s your cock feel?”

“My cock?” Roger repeated with a frown, finally turning to face Brian, his arms aching from where they were pressed against the glass wall. 

“Yes, baby, your cock.” 

“Numb?” Roger shrugged, Brian chuckling before scribbling that down as well. 

“And your insides? How do you feel inside? Any different?” 

“Yeah.” Roger nodded his head. “S-Sort of like I have to cum...”

“There we go, baby, that’s good. We can take it out now.” Brian snickered before he came up behind Roger and told him to "stay really still." 

Before Roger knew what was happening, Brian was holding the pink device up to him, telling him to be still once again and that it may feel a bit “different”.

“Last one.” Brian murmured, before stepping away from him. “Pink!” 

Once the pink device was fully inside of Roger, he had to practically grip the glass wall for support, noticing that it felt as though he could collapse to his knees.

“B-Brian.” Roger stuttered, finding himself on the verge of tears. It was like a weight, or something, pulling downwards and towards the center of the Earth -- or wherever they were. Roger’s knees were threatening to buckle and he couldn’t help but feel like it was going to fall out, but when he looked down it was still completely inside of him to the point where no one could even see it. 

“Shh, baby, I know. Tell me all about it.” Brian stood beside him again with his mocking clipboard, the pen pressing down into the paper. 

“It’s heavy.” Roger murmured. “It feels like I’m going to collapse.. and.. and this guy, don’t you see him, Brian? He’s staring at me!” Every once in awhile, it seemed as though a new person were staring at Roger up against the glass, except this guy with a beard and sunglasses had been looking at him for more than a whole minute and he couldn’t help but want to fall and cry further. “M-Make him stop.” Roger looked to Brian with pleading eyes, except he wasn’t looking at him, he was scribbling more stuff down onto his clipboard. 

“Tell me about the dildo, how’s it feel?” 

“Erm...” Roger whines. 

“C’mon...” Brian urges impatiently. “Do you feel turned on at all?” 

Roger shook his head, and Brian suddenly leaned down, his hand in between Roger’s legs and with the click of a button, the blue device was vibrating. 

“This is for emergencies, they say. It’s not going to come out of you until you come, and that may take awhile.” 

It took more than expected because there was absolutely no way Roger could come with a guy staring at him through a glass wall and something feeling so dangerously heavy inside of himself wasn’t any help. It was to the point where Brian had to have the walls close again and have Roger lay down onto the bed because he was crying so hard. 

“Pet, you need to be quiet.” Brian tried to comfort, before murmuring, “I told them not to take someone so delicate,” under his breath, thinking that Roger hadn’t heard. It made no sense to him, anyway. 

What Brian was saying didn’t help anyway, because the dildo wasn’t coming out of Roger until he came... and he wasn’t coming anytime soon. Turning the vibrations off only made it feel worse and caused Roger to cry harder, and Brian ran an angry hand through his curly hair before leaving the room, the Brian May exiting not phasing Roger until he returned with a mask. 

The mask was hooking up to the heart monitor and a couple buttons were pressed before he was holding it up to Roger’s mouth. 

“I need you to breathe this in. You’re clearly not going to come if you're crying and I can’t leave this inside of you while I’m gone.” Brian held the mask up to his face and Roger was willing, for what he was saying made sense, Roger guesses, and he really just wanted the terrible feeling to end.

“You’ll be fine, sweetheart.” Brian assured Roger. “I’ve got you.” 

Brian didn’t, however, for when he woke up he was empty. But he didn’t return for what felt like weeks and weeks. It couldn’t have been less than seven days, but it also couldn’t have been very much more.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger doesn’t feel so well after he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who updated •.• !!!! Me. also, please remember to read the tags!!!

Roger’s eyebrows had to have been furrowed in his sleep because he was seeing more than he should’ve been- he felt his own self moving in his dream. Roger was in a bedroom, like the one he had seen before in his dreams, except he was beginning to recognize the three boys in the pictures. 

There was one who caught his attention and struck him almost instantly. It was like a happier, brighter version of Brian, with more voluminous hair and kinder features. Like if he were happy to be doing what he was doing.

It was to the point where he could’ve almost seen him as cute -- hot, maybe -- and then he began to find himself even more confused all over again. 

There were multiple pictures of this man alone and with a blond, and Roger couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous he was with this blond. But when he looked up at the wall behind him, all he saw was Brian, as if he were more significant than the other two boys. 

—

Roger seemed to have been sleeping a lot recently, for when he woke up he could barely remember the last time he was awake, although all of these memories that felt so foreign to him were implanted into his mind and he couldn’t help but wince at everything around himself. 

Roger observed his surroundings and found Brian by the heart monitor, switching around some settings while he sat up slowly, viewing Brian as more significant than he ever did before. He looked so familiar and so much bigger to him, like he had some sort of white glow that made him shimmer. He suddenly appeared more attractive, more noticeable, and far more favored in Roger’s point of view. 

On top of that, Roger felt relieved to finally be seeing him, for he was beginning to feel so alone and abandoned, to the point where his life felt as though it were at risk. He was finally here. 

“You’re awake, pet.” Brian noted, not bothering to turn around for he could hear Roger shuffle against the floors, where he had eventually fallen asleep after waking up alone, a part of him having expected Brian to be there for him after what had gone wrong with the experiment. “I’ve got a treat for you, actually. This is going to be great.” His smirk was there, as always, and Roger ran a hand through his blond hair before completely sitting up against the wall in his hospital gown.

“What is it?” He asked curiously, watching him turn around to face him. Brian held an object - a dildo in his left hand, and a bottle of lube in the other. 

The dildo was a light, tan brown, similar to the color of skin, and it had a few ridges along the sides. Roger swallowed nervously, thinking of what he had seen in his dreams and his encounter with the previous dildo. 

He was starting to have a conscience, and he felt strongly opinionated and like Roger knew the difference between right or wrong. It was terrible. 

“We’re going to test this out.” 

“No,” Roger surprised both Brian and himself by saying no. “I- I don’t want to.” He shook his head fearfully, knowing that there was no turning back. “I want to go home, Brian.” 

“Fucking hell.” Brian murmured under his breath, approaching him quickly, forcing Roger to look up at him from where he sat on the ground. “Pet, you’re going to be a good boy and you’re going to do this experiment with me, got it?” 

“But it’s wrong,” Roger argued, trying to talk some common sense into Brian. Images and memories were popping into his head the more he spoke and Roger flinched at the thoughts. “I know you from somewhere, Brian. You don’t -- you’re not supposed to do this.” He felt freakishly nostalgic towards his next words, “you’re a liar.” 

“Fuck.” Brian repeated the word. “You’re too delicate for this. Come on, now, widen your legs for me.” Brian kneeled down in front of him and watched Roger stare back at him with parted lips and a confused expression. Grabbing his thighs and forcing them apart, he lifted his night gown and grabbed the lube from where he’d set it down. “It’s going to feel great, sweetheart, and you’ve been so good, you can do it.”

Roger could tell that Brian wasn’t used to persuasion like such, and that he was really just trying to get through with what he had to do. Roger shook his head and pressed his thighs together. 

Roger didn’t know what he was saying or doing, and before he knew it, he blurted out, “I want to go home, Brian.” under his breath, grabbing Brian’s wrist to stop him from covering the dildo with lube. 

He looked up at Roger with a glare and snatched his hand away from where his hand was placed on top of his wrist. 

“Don’t touch me.” He seethed, and Roger slowly felt as though there was more than the natural meaning behind his words. “Don’t you dare touch me, pet. I’m not in the mood to punish you for misbehaving. Now open your legs.” 

Roger hesitantly agreed in fear, spreading his legs about an inch apart. Brian rolled his eyes and put his hand in between Roger’s legs, pushing them apart with just his fingers and thumb. “Wider, sweetheart.” 

“What are you going to do -- what is that going to do?” Roger dismissed his own first question because it was obvious, and Brian didn’t reply nor respond through his actions. 

“Open up.” Brian repeated once more, visibly getting frustrated with him. “I swear to God-“

“Brian?” Roger ignored what he said. “How come I know you?” 

Brian just sighed and pushed his legs apart, catching him off guard, before inserting the dildo inside of him. Roger hissed and clutched his arm despite his various demands to not touch him, feeling the object suction inside of himself- onto his walls. 

“Brian, I can’t do this.” Roger panted, before he got another massive headache, collapsing onto Brian. “I can’t breathe.” Roger spoke the truth, he was unable to breathe. His chest held a ton of weight and another image popped up into my head. Brian swore underneath his breath. 

“Baby, tell me what you’re feeling, yeah?” Roger shook his head, practically crying. 

“P-Please, take it out.” He whimpered, “Brian, I want it out.” Brian surprisingly obliged, quickly pulling the object out and setting it onto the table. “Shit, shit, shit.” Roger slouched onto the floor after it had came out, but not before Brian had caught him.

The unexpected weight caused him to nearly drop Roger, which led both of them to the ground. “What are you seeing?” 

“I don’t know.” Roger cried, clinging onto Brian’s shirt. “My head hurts and I’m going to faint.” 

“Fuck.” Roger hadn’t heard Brian curse this much since he’d known him, and so Roger cried even harder out of slight fear. Brian held onto him with one arm and with the other, he pushed a button on the side of the table where he kept his stuff. “Is anyone else having issues with subjects from Truro? Perhaps it might be a location problem.” 

Something came through the speakers - something that wasn’t English, nor was it any other language Roger had ever heard. He wasn’t sure it even was a language, for it was just a loud, ear piercing ring similar to static. It was sharper and it was nothing but a long beep, and Brian yelled. “Subject eighteen is also experiencing problems!” 

Another loud, sharp, long sounding beep came through again, and Brian huffed, for about the millionth time, a distressed, “Fuck.” 

“Brian.” Roger murmured from where he laid on the floor. “I don’t want to die. I want to go home.” 

“You’re not going to die.” Brian insisted and kneeled by him on the ground. 

“You’re going to be physically fine. Forever.” He murmured, before chuckling under his breath. “And ever.”


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)) also i appreciate all your comments and kudos!! but i will say that i do miss getting lots of comments :( it’s what keeps me going !!

Roger shivered underneath his sweater, his small hands shoved in the sleeves of it and his arms hugging his chest for extra warmth. Roger shouldn’t have been outside so late, he knew, but Freddie was supposed to meet him by his house so that they could walk to the New Years party they held yearly at the pub. They always waited until it was coming to an end to go, because that was when they had the alternative bands play and alternative bands meant guys, college guys with nice cars and cute faces. 

But Freddie was late, probably trying to get out of a nap again, and it was so cold outside that Roger gave up. He began to walk home, which was only a few blocks away- nothing that he couldn’t walk, even in the terrible weather. 

Roger hurried his pace upon letting his paranoid imagination get the best of himself and was about to jog the rest of the way when there was suddenly a tall figure feet away from him, his form tall but incapable of being made out. His silhouette was the only thing Roger could see, he made no noise, and it seemed as though, slowly, black was all Roger could see. 

He had to have passed out because the first time he came to consciousness he could hear voices and noises and languages being spoken around himself. Nothing was coherent, but it didn’t matter because before Roger knew it, there was a tug on his arm and he was asleep again. 

The second time he woke up however, his eyes opened, only for him to realize that none of his limbs could move and he was in some empty room, where a man came in, demanding for a nurse to come as he felt sick to his stomach, yet couldn’t talk or do anything about it. Roger fell asleep again. 

It was sickening. He felt like he was going in and out of sleep constantly, and he hated waking up because that meant not being able to move and being conscious of it while people swarmed all around him, pricking his skin with needles and talking. 

There was so much noise and talking. But, then again, he hated being asleep as well because he kept having dreams of Brian. Brian May, delectable member of Queen, also known as the guitarist that plays in those scummy old pubs for some quick cash. His boyfriend.

The dreams were so... explicit. They weren’t like what he’d normally get, if he were lucky enough to get anything, and he was so different. The Brian May was cute and charming and clumsy and every other positive word that began with a “c”, but the Brian in Roger’s dreams was mean and demanding and forcing him to do things that he didn’t want to. Roger cried a lot and felt empty in those dreams to the point where he could feel the tears running down his face. 

When Roger would wake up, this seemed to cause a lot of havoc in whatever room he was in. 

He didn’t get anything that was going on. For starters, he had to have been kidnapped- but not just the common kidnapped scenario because most of the time there was an oxygen mask attached to his mouth and needles pricked into his arms. 

The only thing he could move were his eyes and they traveled down his naked body, sending his heart into a full speed up, to the heart monitor where bags of fluid hung off of it. 

“We need to make sure every subject can breathe before we start anything.” Roger had heard someone, something, speak at one point, before he blacked out again. Roger’s next dream involved words like ‘experiment’ and ‘subject’. He figured it was because of what the stranger had said, not some prediction of the future.

It’s hard to recall when it all stopped. Roger’s mind felt fuzzy and blank and he was just suddenly so aware and so not all at once. He found himself in a blank, sterile room, and for what felt like forever, he could finally breath and move, even though he made no attempts to do the latter. 

It wasn’t very long after he woke up that someone was coming. A door was opening and Roger quickly pretended that he was asleep again on the cold, metal examining table. 

“You wiped his memory too early.” 

“I’ll do it again, later.” 

Two people. There were two people. 

“The sex toys aren’t going to test themselves. Now, rather than later.” 

“I’ve got five subjects at the moment, taking on a sixth will be so time consuming. You know how much paperwork it is for just one.” 

“Haven’t you heard? Subject twelve died. It didn’t react well with the lack of oxygen intake. I don’t think all human’s lungs are built to adapt to different surroundings, even if it is over a course of three months.” 

Following the two’s conversation was harder than he’d originally thought. Firstly because they were talking about a subject he couldn’t grasp nor begin to realize what it was, and secondly because they had accents. Northern, British accents, that were so familiar that it was heart wrenching. 

“No wonder he was reacting so abnormally to the cock ring.” They sounded male and their voice was low and almost gentle, soothing. He sounded like Brian May. 

“C’mon, get the machine ready. You’ll have five subjects again in no time.” 

Roger can’t express how getting his memory swiped feels. He can’t explain it or share the details, because even if it did hurt or tingle or feel good or nothing at all, he wouldn’t have remembered.


End file.
